Vanness Wu
Perfil thumb|250px|Vanness Wu *'Nombre:' 吳建豪 / Wu Jian Hao *'Nombre en inglés:' Vanness Wu *'Profesión': Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Modelo, Productor, Director, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Santa Mónica, California, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Arissa Cheo (ex-esposa) *'Compañía discográfica: ' **Sony Music Taiwan **Pony Canyon **S.M. Entertainment **Universal Music Taiwan. Sobre el artista Nació el 7 de agosto de 1978 en Los Ángeles, California y vivió en Newport Beach en sus mediados y finales de los adolescentes. Hizo su traslado a Taiwan a la temprana edad de 21 años para "buscar más en la vida". Trabajó como vendedor por medio de teléfonos antes de trasladarse a Taiwánin. Interpretó a Mei Zuo (美 作), uno de los miembros F4, en la serie de drama taiwanés Meteor Garden. Antes de la serie, estudió artes escénicas y clases de actuación en Hollywood, y se convirtió en un políglota, habla cantonés, coreano, japonés y español, así como Inglés y mandarín. En 2002, fue el segundo miembro de F4, después de Vic Chou, para lanzar su álbum debut como solista, Body Will Sing. La canción, "我 討厭 我 自己" (I Hate Myself) aparece en el número 95 en el Hit Fm Taiwán Fm Anual Top 100 Singles Chart (Hit-Fm 年度 百 首 單曲) para el año 2002. El álbum fue galardonado con uno de los Top 10 Selling Mandarin Albums of the Year at the 2002 IFPI Hong Kong Album Sales Awards, presentado por la filial de Hong Kong de la IFPI. Se casó el 16 de noviembre de 2013 en los Ángeles con Arissa Cheo. Dramas *Love Won't Wait (Anhui TV, 2018) *The Princess Weiyoung (2016) *Ti Amo Chocolate (SETTV, 2012) *Material Queen (CTS, 2011) *Year of the Rain (PTS, 2010) *Autumn's Concerto (TTV, 2009) *Wish to See You Again (CTS, 2008) *Say Yes Enterprise (Historia 1: Cenicienta) (TTV, 2003) *Meteor Garden II (CTS, 2002) *Come To My Place (CTV, 2002) *Peach Girl (drama) (CTS, 2002) *Meteor Rain (CTS, 2002) *Meteor Garden (CTS, 2001) Temas para Dramas * Shu Yu Ni He Wo Zhi Jian De Shi para Better Man (2016) * Zhen De Ming Bai para [Good Wife (2013) * Undefeatable (ft. Lee Jun Ho (2PM)) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012) * Is This All para Material Queen (2011) Películas *Undercover Punch and Gun (2018) *Monk Comes Down the Mountain (2015) *Dragon Blade (2015) *A Choo (2014) *Girls (2014) *Machi Action (2013) *Baseballove (2012) *Road Less Travelled (2010) *The Haunting Lover (2010) *LaMB (2009) *Kung Fu Chefs (2009) *Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon (2008) *Kung Fu Fighter (2007) *Dragon Squad (2005) *Star Runner (2003) Anuncios * Levi - 2014 * Casio - 2014 * G-Shock - 2014 * Hyundai - 2012 * Hang Ten - 2012 * Samuel & Kevin *Bicowave & Bicogirl *Mingle Shoes (Región de China) *Legend Computers (Región de China) *MP3 Recorder Walkman * Pepsi - 2002~2005 Taiwán, Hong Kong, China * YAMAHA - 2003 Sudeste de Asia * Asgard On-line Game - 2003 Taiwán * S&K - 2002-2005 Taiwan, Hong Kong, China * Mingle Sneakers - 2002 Hong Kong * Lenovo computer - 2002 China * Lupiao Shampoo - 2002 China * Chinesegamer On-line Game - 2001 Taiwán * Siemens 2118 - 2001 Taiwán Discografía Álbum 'Single' Curiosidades *'Grupos: 'JVKV (F4) y Kangta & Vanness *'Educación:' Universidad Estatal Politécnica de California (Departamento de Bellas Artes) * Religión: Cristianismo *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, coreano, japonés y español, inglés y mandarín *'Debut:' En el ya mítico drama Meteor Garden * Trabajó como vendedor por medio de teléfonos antes de trasladarse a Taiwán. * Es políglota habla cantonés, coreano, japonés y español, inglés y mandarín. *Tras ir convirtiéndose en un idolo con su grupo y con los dramas y películas que ha ido haciendo, ha ganado un gran reconocimiento por toda Asia por sí mismo al sacar su propio álbum al mercado y colaborar con el actor / cantante coreano Kang Ta con el que sacó el famoso sencillo, "Scandal" que los llevó de gira por toda Asia. * Como miembro de la banda boyband F4, apareció en tres álbumes. * Ha dirigido dos vídeos musicales de su "V. Dubb" álbum, así como un video para "Nike This is Love" de campaña en Hong Kong. *En sus últimos proyectos ha tenido una colaboración con la cantante Coco Lee, el dueto "Hip Hop Tonight", y con la cantante norteamericana Beyoncé Knowles, con la que grabó el remix de su conocido sencillo "Crazy in Love", sólo disponible en la edición asiática de su disco. *Practica deportes como la natación,boxeo,levantamiento de pesas y correr. *Hizo un filme llamado "Un día en la vida de Vanness Wu" (A day in the life of Vanness Wu) que se estreno el 31 de enero 2011 . *Colaboró con el cantante coreano Lee Jun Ho del grupo 2PM , para la cancion de OST de Ti Amo Chocolate. *Se divorcio el 20 de junio del 2018. Enlaces *Página oficial *Twitter *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Weibo *Facebook *Instagram Galería 37909_2011012312060444.jpeg 37909_201101151300082.jpeg 37909_2011011513001176.jpeg 37909_2011011513001865.jpeg 37909_2011012312060120.jpeg 37909_2011012312060120.jpeg Vanness_Wu..jpg Vanness Wu 00.jpg Videografía Vanness Wu - My Friend| My Friend Vanness Wu - Mom| Mom Vanness Wu - Wo De Wang Guo| Wo De Wang Guo Vanness Wu - Never Let You Go|Never Let You Go Vanness Wu - Ling Shi Cha|Ling Shi Cha Vanness Wu - Fang Shou| Fang Shou Vanness Wu - Qi Tian| Qi Tian Vanness Wu - Lucky Me| Lucky Me Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWDirector Categoría:TWProductor